48 Hours
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: "Alec sighed. Sometimes, his boyfriend truly confused him. Some nights he would be partying until he saw the next day through, and others he would pass out before nine. It amazed him, but mostly because this particular sleep schedule was totally random. Once, Magnus had forced him to stay up with him for forty-eight hours just to prove he could." This is those 48 hours.


_**Hello again! :D It feels like forever since I've updated, huh? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Review please?(;**_

_"I'm not tired."_

_"Yes, you are," Magnus muttered, his eyes practically closing from tiredness against his consent._

_Alec sighed. Sometimes, his boyfriend truly confused him. Some nights he would be partying until he saw the next day through, and others he would pass put before nine. It amazed him, but mostly because this particular sleep schedule was totally random. Once, Magnus had forced him to stay up with him for forty-eight hours just to prove he could._

"Pleas-s-se!" Magnus begged. His sparkly hair had been rid free of hair gel (although it was still glittery and the tips were rainbow colors), and he had thrown the longer strands into a messy side ponytail of all this. His outfit was drab- by Magnus standards- and consisted of a very loose green tank top and tight blue skinny jeans. He only wore a loop through one ear, and a long chained necklace with a small charm in the shape of a peacock dangling from it.

Alec remembered when Isabelle had saw the necklace, and demanded he buy it for Magnus exclaiming, "Magnus is totally peacock-y..!? You have have have to buy it for him, or I will!"

So, Alec had bought the necklace, and had given it to Magnus. Who, had for his part, loved it.

"Come on!" Magnus pleaded with his boyfriend. "If I can do it, so can you."

Alec frowned. "I vaguely remember you saying that you would never force me to do anything I didn't want to."

Magnus just rolled his eyes, though. "You know what I meant."

"I do, bit come on. This is ridiculous. Why would we choose to purposefully not sleep? It makes no sense, Magnus," said Alec.

"Because it's fun. And if I can, the lowly Warlock can do it, so can the high and mighty Shadowhunter."

"Oh please." Alec was totally blushing. He knew he had already lost the argument, however. But, Magnus appearantly had one more card up his sleeve.

The sparkly Warlock suddenly dropped to his knees in front of Alec, and dropped his head into the dark clothed boy's lap. "Oh please, oh please, you lovely boy! You sweet, kind-"

"Okay I get it!" Alec exclaimed, laughing. "Fine, I'll do it."

Magnus jumped to his feet, grinning like the madman Alex was positive he was. "Thank you! Now, I must prepare. For, if we are to be awak for a full forty-eight hours we must be fully stocked on crappy snacks, sappy movies, and coffee. And I only want the best for my Aleckins." Magnus winked, and continued, "Now, you go take a quick nap and I'll wake you up in a few hours or so. I have to go run a few errands for a client, and run by the grocery. And then the clock will begin."

He bent down and gave Alec a quick kiss- both of them were sad when it ended- and pulled on his sparlking blue sweatshirt. Magnus was at the door when Alec heard him yell in surprise. "Chairman Meow! Stop standing by the door. It's rude."

Alec laughed as Chairman Meow, the little ball of fluff, came streaking into the living room, promtly jumping in Alec's lap. Magnus had often joked that the Chairman had begun to love Alec more than he loved Magnus. Alec had never really seen his point, but didn't mind. He was actually quite fond of Magnus' cat.

Sighing, he pulled himself of the couch and picked up the Chairman. Walking to the bedroom, he dropped down into the comfortable bluemand -you guessed it- sparkly blankets. He drifted off to sleep wondering what Magnus had in store for the next two days.

**Hour One**

"Wakey Wakey!"

Alec groaned, and rolled over. Was Magnus back already?

Sadly, it seemed so.

"I love you, but I am going to kill you," Alec complained as he tried to shut out the light Magnus must have flipped on by burying his face farther into the pillow. He was so not ready for this stay-up-forty-eight-freaking-hours thing. Not at all.

"Aw, I love you, too," Magnus replied. Alec could hear the smirk in his voice. "I was gone for five hours, you've slept enough."

"Not even close," Alec complained. He felt the bed shirt as Magnus flopped down beside him. He rolled on his side, facing Magnus with sleepy blue eyes. Magnus picked at a strand of black hair, sending shivers down Alec's spine. In a totally good way, mind you.

"I love you," Magnus whispered. The three words stemmed to warm Alec and sent a rush of happiness through him. Every time Magnus uttered those three words, he felt as if his world was complete like there was nothing else he could want more.

"Not enough to let me sleep?" Alec teased.

"Nope!" Magnus grinned. "Now up with you. I bought ice cream."

At the prospect of the delicious frozen dessert, Alec rolled out of bed. Sadly, his Shadowhunter skills didn't kick in, and he fell on the floor. Moaning, he dragged himself to his feet in time to see Magnus chuckling.

Alec just smoothed his sweatshirt- which he had forgotten to take off- and immediately went to the kitchen. Magnus was true to his word and had piled the pile of junk food and treats high.

Alec couldn't hear so much as sense Magnus come into the room after him. Alec was amazed at how graceful he was, although he suspected ballet lessons that had once been hinted at had something to do with it. It wouldn't be hard to perfect after hundreds of years of practice.

Alec felt his stomach dive. He always felt like this when Magnus' past was brought up. Sometimes the funny stories (like how Magnus got banned from Peru) were interesting and fun to hear about, but generally Alec had become to feel intimidated by Magnus' long history. Like Magnus, who had such an interesting history, would soon get bored of Alec, who had a regular- not boring so much as normal- life of a Shadowhunter.

Not a second later, though, did the Shadowhunter feel Magnus' arms going around him, easing all his fears of being cast aside.

"So," he asked. "What're we going to do for the next two days?"

"Nothing too exhausting," Magnus said with a wink, causing Alec's cheeks to burn. "Really, mainly watch movies, eat, and chug coffee.

"Sounds like fun," Alec replied.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Hour Five**

The first four hours seemed to pass by fairly quickly, actually. Alec had, thankfully, not begin to tire yet. He was starting to hope Magnus would give this up, however. He knew he could do it, Isabelle had kept him awake for extremely long periods of time before - don't get him started on Jace- so it was nothing new. But still, forty-eight hours? He hadn't attempted that before.

It was nearing midnight now, and he'd managed to talk Magnus into a Harry Potter movie marathon to pass the time. Magnus had agreed, but made Alec promise to watch The Hunger Games next. He didn't mind, he would do anything for Magnus.

It wasn't like he choose to feel like that, lord knows how much easier his life would be if he _didn't _love Magnus, but in the end he truly felt it was worth it. He couldn't help but want to dpo whatever Magnus asked of him, no matter how hard it may be. There was something captivating about Magnus, it was just the way he was. He really did shine, with or without the glitter, and Alec loved him. So much it hurt.

They were comfortably watching The Chamber of Secrets now. Alec had dropped his head on Magnus' shoulder, and their legs were brushing and sprawled out on the orange footstool. Magnus had such weird furniture, it was colorful and sparly like the warlock himself.

Magnus kept asking questions about the movie; he had only read the books once and seen the movies once or twice. Alec, whom was secretly a Potterhead, managed to answer most of them.

"Who's that?"

"Lockhart. He's the guy from the bookshop, remember?"

"He's an arrogant asshole."

"I know."

"What's that?"

"It's the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, Magnus."

"Why are they making the potion in it then, and not just going in?"

"Oops," Alec said. "Nevermind."

"Whatever," Magnus replied, clearly not phased. Alec hoped he hadn't spoiled the ending for Magnus, he knew how annoying that was.

**Hour Ten**

The clock read five a.m.

"And the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Digory!" Dumbledore, on the televison, said.

Alec watched, and only got distracted when Magnus suddenly jumped to his feet, jerking Alec's head off his shoulder. The bag of Dortitoes went flying across the room, almost hitting the fluff ball cat in the process.

"That's Edward Cullen!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec resisted the urge to slap his boyfriend. "Yes, it is. It's the same actor. He was Cedric first," Alec added.

"Really? I never knew that." Magnus admitted. He crossed the room, grabbed the chip bag and walked back to his seat. He sat back down, and squirmed in his seat until he seemed to be comfortable. Offering Alec a chip- which Alec took, he was hungry- he added, "Isn't that illegal? Crossing fandoms like that?"

Alec was confused. What was a fandom? Magnus, who seemed to be glancing at him sideways, gasped dramatically.

"You don't know what a fandom is do you?" Magnus exclaimed. Alec was rather startled.

Pausing the movie, Magnus turned to his boyfriend. "How do I even begin to describe fandoms? Well, let's see. You know when you read something and love it so much, and you just have a bunch of feelings about? Well, some people then get on the internets, and talk to other people about these feelings. They talk and talk and talk and slowly become extremely obsessed with said book. Then, they realize it's complete perfection and they devote hours of their days to obsessing over it online with a bunch of others. This happens with movies, people, and fanfiction also. Thus, a fandom is born."

"Um, okay," Alec said. This was news to him. "Is there a Harry Potter fandom?"

Magnus gave a small chuckle, one that made it sound as if they were sharing an inside joke to Alec. "The biggest and the bestest."

"That isn't a word," Alec pointed out.

"Yes, but everyone is entitled to one grammar fail of their own. Mine is bestest. For example my friend Ragnor's." Alec could see Magnus flinch at the mention of his friend, now dead. "His was funnest. Said it all the time."

"Intresting," Alec admitted with a small smile.

Magnus unpaused the movie.

**Hour Fifteen**

Thank god for angel blood, or Alec would have been ready to drop. If not for his Shadowhunter blood, and a few stamina runes, he would have been ready to crash.

They had literally just finished the final Harry Potter movie (Deathly Hallows, Part Two) when Magnus announced that he was going shopping, and asked Alec if he'd like to come.

"Why?" Alec asked. While Isabelle had always been into fashion and shopping and likes, Alec never really had been- unless it was weapons shopping, which was actually as fun as it sounds. Now, add Jace and Isabelle into the equation and you've got weapons shopping. It was a very, very fun activity, to say the least.

"Because," was all the answer Magnus seemed to be willing to provide.

"Because..?" Alec repeated his boyfriend, and gestered for him to continue speaking his explanation.

"Because shopping is fun," Magnus said, flopping down onto the couch. He looked down at Alec, who was slouching, with puppy dog eyes. Well, as well as you can pull that off with cat eyes, anyway.

"It is?" Alec countered, sarcastiacally.

"Yes, it is. Now you can either come with me or suffer at the hands of Chairman Meow!" Magnus finished his small speech quite dramatically, throwing his hands at the small cat. Chairman Meow, in return, looked up at his owner with curious eyes and said,

"Mreow?"

Alec snickered as Magnus frowned at his cat. "Well, that killed the effect."

"Quite," Alec agreed.

"Go get dressed, we're leaving in ten," Magnus said, winking and running out of the room before Alec could protest.

Alec looked down at his thrown together sweatshirt and black jeans, wondering what was wrong with them.

**Hour Twenty**

Five hours and twenty-three shops later, Alec was dead tired.

Who knew someone could buy so much clothes?

About half way through the trip, he'd offered to help Magnus carry the shopping bags because it was getting way out of hand. Then, Magnus kept buying more and more things. And made Alec buy a thing or to, after Alec had refused to let Magnus buy him a pair of skinny jeans. Magnus had thought it was just that Alec didn't want to make Magnus pay for him, Alec assumed, but he really did not want to be caught dead or alive in skinny jeans. Jace would die of laughter, and don't get him started on Isabelle.

Magnus had persisted, however, and Alec had eventually caved and bought the stupid jeans. The cashier seemed sympathetic.

**Hour Twenty-Five**

Three o'clock. Twenty three hours to go. Alec and Magnus had stopped for a late lunch at Taki's. After a quick look at the menu, they both ordered. Magnus had some fancy dish Alec had never even heard oand while Alec opted for the same thing he always got.

The faerie waitress brought out the drinks (again something ridiculously fancy for the warlock, and water for the Shadowhunter). Alec couldn't help but remember the last few times he had been there; none had been very cheerful visits.

Soon, the food had been brought and eaten. They talked, and talked some more long after the food was gone. Alec had begun to notice that happened a lot. He would get so absorbed in a conversation with Magnus that he would just let time fly out the window. He didn't mind much, not really. Magnus just had that effect in him.

"So, what were you up to last Saturday?" Magnus asked.

"A hunt," Alec replied. He wished for a moment that he was witty or charming like Jace was.

"What were you guys after?" Magnus questioned him further. He hpakways wanted to know what was going on when Alec was out hunting. Probably because he wasn't used to the constant fighting that Alec had gone through since he was born.

"Just a rogue vampire, nothing big."

"Oh. I thought they were all following Raphael now?" Magnus twirled his straw, almost blinding Alec with his glitter nail polish.

"Nope. This one must've been new in town, he was askingname someone named Camille. Thought she was leading the clan. Whoever she is. Anyway, we caught him trying to kill a Mundie. We got there too late, but we got the vampir," Alec said, with a shrug. He noticed Magnus' expression change a bit at the mention of Camille. He decided to push it out of his mind for now, and maybe ask Magnus about it later. He took a sip of his water, and looked up to see Magnus looking at him intently.

"You know I love you, right?"

Alec blushed and smiled sheepishly at Magnus. "Yeah, I do. I love you, too."

"I know," Magnus smiled at Alex, and ran a hand through his spiky colorful hair.

**Hour Thirty**

After a short walk back to the apartment, the two boys once again found themselves on the couch with their legs intertwine. However, a bowl of Oreos had replaced the half empty chip bag now. Magnus had finally gotten around to putting on the Hunger Games movie.

It was Alec's turn to ask Magnus all the questions.

"Who's that?"

"Clove, she's from District Two."

"What's that?" asked Alec.

"A pig, just listen."

"_Who ordered this pig?!" _

"Oh."

**Hour Thirty-Five**

Theyd given up on movies, and Magnus had put on America's Next Top Model (against Alec's consent, of course).

Alec's eyes were starting to droop.

**Hour Forty**

Alec was considering giving up by this point. His eyes were so heavy now, and Magnus was even starting to look tired. Besides, maybe he wouldn't notice since the season premeire of America's top model was on now.

**Hour Forty-Five**

****Somehow, Alec was still awake. He didn't know how, but he was starting to look extra glittery now. Everything seemed to be a dream, or like it was happening on tv.

Wow, he was tired.

**Hour Forty-Eight**

****"Alec?" Magnus asked, looking at Alec. "We did it!"

"We what?" Alec said back, barely able to talk.

"I know, I'm tired, too," Magnus laughed.

He only got a snore in return.


End file.
